Deception
by plumblossom91
Summary: After the battles of CardCaptor Sakura Syaoran had to return to Hong Kong. Suddenly he returns to the small town of Tomoeda a couple of years later, without any phone call or letter. So why is it that he came back? For Sakura...or is there another reason?


**Summary**: After the battles of CardCaptor Sakura Syaoran had to return to Hong Kong. Suddenly he returns to the small town of Tomoeda a couple of years later, without any phone call or letter. So why is it that he came back? For Sakura...or is there another reason?

**A.N.** F.Y.I. Their lives before this fanfic were just like that of CardCaptor Sakura.

"…." Means speech

'_aaa_' Means thoughts

Deception

**Ch.1 Reunion**

_Flight 109 has just arrived from Hong Kong to Tokyo. Flight 109 has just arrived from Hong Kong to Tokyo. _

_"Finally…I'm back." Whispered an eager 22-year-old man._

_Ding Dong _ "One minute! I will be right there!" A young woman of the age 21 hollered while running down the stairs.

Finally reaching the door Sakura calmly opened it, and was astonished to see who was standing there waiting for her.

"Syaoran? Is that you?" Sakura asked hesitantly, while searching his eyes. "Yup! I came to Tokyo on a honey mo…I mean vacation! And I decided to surprise you! Did I?"

"Yes you most definitely did! I cannot believe that it's really you!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly as she ran up to him and gave him a hug that she has been longing to give to him once again. Then she looked up into his eyes and found that he was staring right at her. "I've missed you Sakura" He whispered huskily. "And so have I Shaoran." **A.N.** btw Shaoran is her pet name for Syaoran. She snuggled up into his chest and they just stood there for a few minutes when Sakura's phone started to ring.

"Moshi moshi, this is Sakura." "SAKURA! WAI! I JUST MADE YOU THE CUTEST DRESS EVER! YOU SO HAVE TO TRY IT ON!" "Oh….sweat drop…hello Tomoyo! Um…can I call you back? Someone very important is here right now." "Sure! Oh, but who is it?" "Syaoran" The other side of the line went silent and then Sakura was forced to take the phone away from her ear because Tomoyo screamed so loudly. "OMG! I CANNOT BELIEVE HE IS HERE! You have to give me full details later tonight, okay?" "Yes Tomoyo, don't worry I will. Bye!" "Bye!"

"Heheh sorry about that Shaoran." Sakura sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Oh don't worry about it, I see Tomoyo hasn't changed one bit, has she?" "Most definitely not."

Then there was an uncomfortable silence…Syaoran coughed and said, "Um…Sakura?" "Yes?" "Well I…I was wondering do you want to go out to the movies with me tonight? There was a new horror film that looked really good!" "Ho…Ho…Horror?" "Yes, don't tell me you still are afraid of ghosts?" "Maybe…just a little bit." "Well you won't have to worry because I will be there just incase you are frightened, k?" Sakura beamed at him and replied with, " Okay Shaoran, what time do you want to pick me up at?" "…How about 7 o'clock?" Sakura pondered for a moment and replied with, "Yeah that would work! Do you want to come in for a snack or anything?" Sakura politely opened her door a little. "Oh Sakura I would love to, but I have to get going because someone is waiting for me. I'm so sorry." Sakura looked slightly dejected but she still had her gorgeous smile on. "Shaoran you needn't worry about a thing. It's perfectly okay. I guess I'll see you tonight then?" "Okay! Bye Sakura." Syaoran leaned down and gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Then he waved good-bye and drove away in his red Corvette.

When she could no longer she his car Sakura hurriedly called Tomoyo back up. "Hi Sakura! So tell me about what happened!" "Well he….and then he drove away!" "Oh wow Sakura! I still can't believe he came back randomly just for a vacation. Maybe he doesn't have to be involved with the Li Clan as much anymore?" "I don't know, maybe. But what is more important is what am I going to wear!" Sakura began to freak out. "Sakura, don't worry, everything will be fine. You can just wear that dress I just finished making for you! It will be perfect because it isn't to fancy at all!" These news made Sakura heave a sigh of relief. "Thank God I have you Tomoyo!" "I'll be over at your house in twenty minutes, okay?" "Okay, we still have 3 ½ hours before he comes to get me, so there is no rush."

**A.N.** Is it okay? I haven't decided if I should scrap it or continue it. I'm pretty sure I will continue it…but any who! Please Review!

3333 Thanks


End file.
